The present invention relates to forms from which a system obtains information for use in controlling subsequent operations of the system.
Johnson et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,060,980, describe a form on which a user can impart or modify markings representing data. As shown and described in relation to FIG. 1, the markings are located so that a form interpreter can be instructed where to look for data to be read. The form can include printing, such as an outline of field regions to be filled in, borders, titles, and instructions. The form also includes encoded information representing a structural description of the form, including a description of the locations of fields on the form and a description of the types of fields. The encoded information can also include instructions for specific processing of selected data, dialing instructions to a facsimile machine, network addresses for routing selected data, data to be processed, etc. A system for processing such a form is shown and described in relation to FIG. 3, and a techniques for generating such a form are shown and described in relation to FIGS. 4 and 5. The user can view an image of the form, select or create fields and other items on the form, specify operations to be performed on contents of a field, and enter operations and data independent of the contents of any field.